


Aftermath

by BoxLore (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, Steve Needs a Hug, i cant believe, i dont kmow how to process my feelings, i love marvel but cmon, i wrote this in two minutes, idk how to write, idk if its good, ik okoye and rocket are there but i am dying, im just not getting over the movie, my stucky heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BoxLore
Summary: Honestly they all need a long comforting hug.





	Aftermath

“Steve?” 

Bucky’s last word was repeating in his mind over and over. 

After everything they’ve been through Bucky just, disappeared. 

Right in front of his eyes 

Just a pile of ash. 

Steve stared at the ash he picked up for a few minutes trying to process what happened. Rhodey and Bruce, who decided to help, calling out for Sam being the background noise in his mind. 

He was beginning to figure out the same thing that happened to Buck happened to Sam. 

“I’m sorry…” He heard Thor say, tiredly. 

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. “It’s not your fault.”

Thor gave her a smile back, he not fully agreeing with her. ‘If only I did aim for the head this wouldn’t be happening. It wouldn’t have done anything to help Loki, Heimdall and my slaughtered people though’, he thought bitterly. 

“I can’t-“ Rhodey sniffed “I can’t find Sam.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll look for him. No one saw him disappear. So maybe he’s still here.” Natasha said with a tiny bit of hope. 

Thor wiped his eye, he was thinking of his brother’s last moments again, and nodded. “Yeah, we have to find all the survivors. Right Capt-“ Thor looked at Steve for a moment. “Are- are you okay?” 

Why would he ask that? Of course not. Watching Bucky die the first time was bad enough, now it was so much worse. 

“You’re crying.” Bruce said quietly.

He was? Steve brought his ash free hand up to his cheek. It was wet with shed tears. 

Steve tried to wipe his cheeks dry.  
“I’m fine.” He said, gently putting the ash back into the rest of the pile and standing up. 

“Ste-“ Natasha started. 

“I said. I’m fine. Let’s look for Sam.” He snapped, eyes lingering at the dark spot on the ground before he turned and started to yell Sam’s name.

Nat, Thor, Rhodey and Bruce shared a look of sadness. 

This battle had shown them no mercy because death didn’t discriminate against the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Im dying. Why did the Russo brothers do us so dirty


End file.
